Realm of the Mad God
For detailed information about this series, visit the Realm of the Mad God Wiki. Summary Realm of The Mad God is an MMO game first created by Wild Shadow Studios, later claimed by Kabam in 2011, and then Deca games in July 2016. Realm of the Mad God is an 8-bit bullet hell game where the player controls one of fourteen classes that have been transported to Oryx's realm (Also known as the "Mad God") for his minions to consume them. Powers of the Verse While it may not seem very powerful at first glance due to its art style and enemies placed on the shoreline (Spawning area), it is much more powerful than it actually looks. The weakest enemies and bosses are Small building level+ to Building level+ (Scaling off of the player at base and ghost ship respectively), and then quickly progress up to tier 7 (More specifically, Town level and City level) scaling off of the Gigacorn and Rock Dragon. Various characters have different assortments of hax (Durability negation, power nullification, etc), and nearly all of the bosses have danmaku achieved by themselves, or by summoning an influx of minions. The speed of nearly every character often caps off at Massively Hypersonic+, as they can move at the same speed (and even faster) than cloud-to-ground lightning, the immobile characters have Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and Massively Hypersonic+ attack speeds, albeit. Terminology *'Tile:' The term used to major the length of projectiles, each tile is 6.94444445 feet (2.11666666836 meters), as each tile is 50 pixels long, and that each pixel is 0.138888889 feet long. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters Classes * Rogue * Archer * Wizard * Priest * Warrior * Knight * Paladin * Assassin * Necromancer * Huntress * Mystic * Trickster * Sorcerer * Ninja Wandering Quest Enemies * Scorpion Queen * Bandit Leader * Hobbit Mage * Undead Hobbit Mage * Giant Crab * Sandsman King * Goblin Mage * Elf Wizard * Desert Werewolf * Dwarf King * Swarm * Shambling Sludge * Great Lizard * Wasp Queen * Warrior Bee * Horned Drake Setpiece Bosses * Deathmage * Great Coil Snake * Lich * Ent Ancient * Oasis Giant * Phoenix Lord * Ghost King * Cyclops God * Kage Kami * Red Demon Event Bosses * Cube God * Pentaract * Skull Shrine * Avatar of the Forgotten King * Ghost Ship * Grand Sphinx * Hermit God * Jade/Garnet statues * Lord of the Lost Lands * Rock Dragon * Biff the Buffed Bunny * Bonegrind the Undead Butcher Dungeon Bosses * Dreadstump the Pirate King * Mama Megamoth * Arachna the Spider Queen * Stheno the Snake Queen * Snakepit Guard * Mixcoatl the Masked God * Queen Bee * Limon the Sprite God * Spoiled Creampuff * Swoll Fairy * Desire Troll * Mega Rototo * Gigacorn * Troll Matriarch * Ghost Bride * Grave Caretaker * Ghost of Skuld * Septavius the Ghost God * Archdemon Malphas * Abyss Idol * Gulplord the Slime God * Davy Jones * Feargus the Demented * Pyrr the Wicked * Nikao the Defiler * Limoz the Plague Bearer * Ivory Wyvern * Lord Ruthven * The Puppet Master * Oryx Puppet * Son of Arachna * Jon Bilgewater the Pirate King * Esben the Unwilling * Dr. Terrible * Horrific Creation * Thessal the Mermaid Goddess * Twilight Archmage * The Forgotten King * Bes/Nut/Geb * Mammoth Megamoth * Daichi the Fallen * Stone Guardians * Janus the Doorwarden * Oryx the Mad God * Golden Oryx Effigy * Belladonna * Shaitan Regular Gods * Medusa * Sprite God * Beholder * Djiin * Leviathan * Ent God * Flying Brain * Ghost God * Slime God * White Demon * Constructs Lesser Gods * Flayer God * Lizard God * Minotaur * Undead Dwarf God Category:Realm of the Mad God Category:Verses Category:Games